<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rock You Like A Hurricaine by PokeNeo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496577">Rock You Like A Hurricaine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo'>PokeNeo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Neoshipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:06:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another old one... I dunno if there would be any interest in my old stuff but just incase :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kosaburou | Butch &amp; Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rock You Like A Hurricaine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'...and onto tonight's weather, as you probably have heard by now, the hurricane of the century is battering the Johto region tonight with heavy rain expected in the West of Kanto. This is a category 5 hurricane so danger to life is expected. Batten down the hatches folks and stay safe!'</p><p>Butch stood fixated at the television, his arms folded with 1 hand gently stroking his chin. The picture was already going fuzzy and sure enough the wind was starting to pick up outside the Team Rocket HQ. Eventually he strode over to the doors that led out onto the balcony and pulled them shut tight as the rain started to come down.<br/>'It's changing out there Mighty...' he murmured as the Pokemon appeared beside him. Mightyena sniffed the remaining traces of night air and growled at the window. Butch crouched down and scratched behind his ear.</p><p><br/>'You'll be alright mate, I'm here!' He smiled. Mightyena gave his hand a lick.<br/>Suddenly the door burst open and Cassidy came traipsing in soaking wet. She dumped her numerous shopping bags at her feet and proceeded to peak out from behind her sodden bangs. Butch raised his eyebrow.<br/>'You know Cass...they recommended all non necessary trips be completed by 5pm. It's now quarter past 8...'<br/>'Well I had to finish up at the mall!' Cassidy exclaimed. 'Look I found these!' She pulled out a pair of pink open for high heels with a massive 70% off tag. Butch snorted.<br/>'Yeah real appropriate footwear Cass. You can wear them tomorrow when we're no doubt sent out into the grounds to tidy up<br/>'You'll be wearing them up your backside in a minute!' Cassidy snapped as she peeled off her coat. 'Chuck us a towel would ya?'<br/>Butch threw her a towel and the blonde quickly ran it through her golden locks. Her hair was soon sticking up and she looked like something out of an 80's pip video.<br/>'Sexy!' Butch laughed.</p><p><br/>Cassidy scowled and threw herself down on the sofa. She landed on Butch's hoody, immediately sniffed it then put it on beaming in triumph. <br/>'So how exactly are we going to get through tonight? Think that T.V's about to give up.'<br/>'Uhh...' Butch craned his neck towards the T.V which had now lost it's picture entirely. He walked over to it and began a combination of banging and adjusting the aerial. He didn't notice Cassidy go to the fridge and pull out an assortment of bottles and cans.<br/>'Here Mighty go and give this to Daddy!' She said as she placed a can of Butch's favourite beer in the Pokemon's mouth. Mightyena immediately went over and dropped the can square on Butch's foot.</p><p><br/>'OOOWWWW Mightyena JESUS!!!!' Butch cried as he clutched his foot in pain.<br/>'Fancy getting drunk babes?!' Cassidy winked.<br/>Butch glared for a moment then sighed and returned Mightyena to his Pokeball. The winds were now gale force outside.<br/>'You're on!' He muttered as he cracked open the can.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>3 HOURS LATER</p><p>'Come onnnn Ponch!!! You picked truth so out with it!!!' Cassidy whined.<br/>'Ok...ok...uh...6!'<br/>'6 girlfriends??'<br/>'Well does messy Jessie count?!'<br/>'Excuse me????!!!!!!!'<br/>'HAH!!!!!' Exclaimed Butch. 'I was joking!'</p><p>Cassidy pouted. 'You know that annoys me Butch...'<br/>Butch smiled and gently ran his finger along Cassidy's hand. 'I know<br/>'So why do it then?'<br/>'Well...maybe I'm curious to see how you react'<br/>Cassidy folded her arms and pulled a face.<br/>'Oh Cassidy stop your sul....'<br/>Suddenly a massive gale howled through the building and the lights went out. The hurricane had caused a power cut.</p><p>Cassidy screamed and cowered with her hands over her head. Butch quickly got up and secured the outer doors even tighter. There seemed to be no sign of the hurricane letting up.<br/>'Man, some storm eh Cass? Gonna be ages before I can go out for a smoke at this rate! ... Cass?'<br/>Cassidy was still cowering on the bed, shaking and crying. She had been afraid of storms since she was a child. Her plan to get drunk to get through it obviously hadn't worked...</p><p>Butch lay down on the bed beside her, gently trailed his hand up and down her silky arm then gently pulled her towards him.<br/>'Come here babes' he said quietly.<br/>Cassidy rolled into him and buried herself as near to him as she could get. He stroked her hair and her arm as her breathing quickly calmed down once more.<br/>'You know I'm always here for you right?' He murmured<br/>'Uh huh.' Replied Cassidy. She gave Butch a gentle squeeze.</p><p>They remained laying together for the next couple of hours as the gales and rain raged outside. Cassidy was now dozing on and off but Butch lay fully awake looking at the ceiling as he still traced his hand up and down Cassidy's arm.<br/>'I don't know what I would do without you Butch' Cassidy whispered. She slowly lifted her head and kissed him.<br/>'You would be fine. You're a strong gal' Butch laughed. Cassidy shook her head.<br/>'No way, me and you...we're partners. And Friends.'</p><p>Butch got up and walked over to the doors watching the rain come down. The grounds of the HQ were now starting to flood... without turning around he eventually replied.<br/>'You know I love you Cass?'<br/>'Aww I love you too!'<br/>'No listen to me Cass. I love you!'<br/>'I know!! And I said I love you too! Infact...'<br/>Butch stormed over and pulled Cassidy into a passionate kiss. She succumbed almost instantly and over a decade of emotion and lust came pouring out for the Rockets. As they eventually broke apart Cassidy noticed Butch was trembling slightly.<br/>'So yeah...' he continued objectedly. 'I love you!!'<br/>Cassidy flung her arms around him and pulled him onto the bed. They continued kissing as the gales raged on...</p><p>Fin.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>